


Date Night

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Robbery, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Blitzwing's personas start acting up on Date Night. Oh boy.It's a really short drabble I made on a boring Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard.   
> *Insert Lenny face*  
> AND GOT SO FAR

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE  
I actually had fun while writing this. Enjoy! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Blitzwing looked at his clock, he straightened the bow tie he had on, he sighed. Icy turned around and saw Lugnut. 'Damn big oaf. Probably couldn't get here on time...'' Before Random turned around and said, '' 'Cause he's so fat!''. Icy quickly turned back and sighed. ''Stupid Personas'' He thought. 

''Frag you too!'', Hothead said inside his head.   
''I don't really care! I just wanna have 'fun' if jou catch my meaning1 Hahahahaha!'', Random said laughing.

Lugnut appeared ''Forgive me! I had to go steal these for you!'', he said giving Icy a bouquet of Lillies. Icy blushed and said, ''Thank you''. Random turned around and said, ''Let's go get some oil!''. He grabbed Lugnut's servo and pulled him along. Lugnut lightly blushed. Then he robbed an oil station and got cans of oil for them. He handed one to Lugnut and started to drink his. Then Icy turned around and said, ''So... Wanna go rob some jewellery stores?''. Lugnut brofisted Icy and said, ''Frag yeah''. 

After a great heist, Lugnut gave Icy a diamond necklace. Icy smiled sweetly. Icy handed Lugnut a golden crown with an emerald in the middle. Then the two transformed and went to the nearby fields. As they turned back into their robot modes, They laid under the field of stars. As Lugnut pulled Icy in for a hug, Icy pulled Lugnut in for a kiss.

It just felt magical. As the broke it apart, it almost seemed like the stars were fangirling above them.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> *nOSEBLEED*


End file.
